1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for supporting or holding tanks or other similar devices such as air tanks or cylinders which are often carried upon the back of a firefighter or rescue squad member.
These types of devices are normally worn by a firefighter or by other emergency vehicle personnel while seated in the emergency vehicle enroute to the location of the current emergency. The present device provides a means for providing a seat back for the comfort of the rescue worker while simultaneously allowing the tank having emergency oxygen or other devices therein maintained within the seat in such a manner as to be capable of being strapped to the firefighter while allowing the firefighter to resume a comfortable position leaning backward against a seat back cushion.
More particularly the present invention deals with air tank cylinders adapted to be carried upon one's back normally as a part of a breathing apparatus. These designs when molded within a seat construction as in the present invention permit swift and easy release of the cylinder such that the wearer or other emergency personnel can walk away with the cylinder strapped to his back as a part of the breathing apparatus immediate upon reaching the location of the emergency while still maintaining comfort of a conventional seat back while in the vehicle enroute to the emergency location.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Different devices have been patented covering various seat back designs and tank holders such as U.S. Pat. No. 50,597 patented Oct. 24, 1865 to Joshua W. Jones on a "Book-Clamp"; and U.S. Pat. No. 645,391 patented Mar. 13, 1900 to L. E. Gower on a "Fruit Jar Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,207 patented Dec. 11, 1934 to A. Ceslowitz on a "Combination Article Of Furniture"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,821 patented Mar. 1, 1938 to R. W. Dunica on a "Fire Extinguisher Holder"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 181,275 patented Oct. 29, 1957 to C. Cooper on an "Ejection Seat"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,587 patented Mar. 22, 1960 to J. Martin on "Ejection Seats For Aircraft"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,529 patented Jul. 13, 1965 to G. R. Brock on a "Bracket For Holding Fire Extinguishers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,775 patented Sep. 7, 1965 to G. L. Smith et al on a "Support For Self-Contained Breathing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,727 patented Jan. 20, 1970 to H. Q. Miller on a "Holding Apparatus For Loads Adapted To Be Strapped To The Back Of Humans"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,768 patented Jul. 28, 1970 to H. Rohwedder on a "Support For A Grain Tank Discharge Pipe"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,391 patented Dec. 15, 1970 to D. Johnson on a "Quick Release Support For Rescue Breathing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,550 patented Sep. 7, 1971 to C. Byrd on a "Quick Release Support"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 222,527 patented Nov. 2, 1971 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a "Bracket For Use With Lifesaving Equipment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,133 patented Jun. 5, 1973 to A. Boecker on a "Quick-Release Article Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,972 patented Dec. 25, 1973 to J. Brodersen on a "Mounting Apparatus For Gas Containers"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,907 patented Jul. 16, 1974 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on a "Positive Locking Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,950 patented Nov. 25, 1975 to V. Sentinella on "Extinguisher Mountings"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,591 patented Jul. 27, 1976 to J. Ziaylek on a "Quicseat"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,383 patented Dec. 8, 1981 to P. Huston on a "Bracket For Holding A Tank"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,687 patented May 6, 1986 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on an "Air Tank Support Of The Quick Release Type"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 286,824 patented Nov. 25, 1986 to P. Opsvik on a "Rocking Chair"; and U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 298,704 patented Nov. 29, 1988 to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. on a "Seat For Use Primarily In Emergency Vehicles"; and French Patent No. 380.320 issued Jul. 29, 1907.